Sahra Alisa Covenry
Email: lupaecainis@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Reddish Brown Height: 5'9" Weight: 136 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Tar Valon Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Longsword Secondary Weapon: Dagger Tertiary Weapon: Spear History Character's name: Sahra Alisa Covenry Age: 16 Place of birth: Tar Valon Hair Color: Reddish brown Eye Color: Green Height: 5''9 Weight: 136 lbs Bodytype: Slim but curvy for a girl of her age.The only thing that reveals her young age appearance wise is the roundness of youth on her cheeks. Personality: Spirited, optimistic and open. Fairly intelligent but not in a bookish way. Kinestetic learner. Enjoys banter and flirt. Dreams big but is also willing to put in serious effort to reach her goals. History: Sahra's parents and two older siblings died in a fire when she was 2 years old and as the sole survivor she was placed to an orphanage sponsored by the Sisters of the White Tower. She was placed to a foster home at age of 6 to replace a dead child but in the end it didn't work out and she was returned to the orphanage. She took it really hard but the love and special attention of the orphanage workers restored her sense of security. They didn't try to find her a foster home anymore and despite the circumstances she had a decently happy and normal childhood. The Brown Sisters taught Sahra to read alongside the rest of the kids, but she had difficulties at learning at first. She was always a very physical and handy kid, almost a tomboy. Sahra started growing into a woman very early: she was only 12 her when period started and she begun getting round shapes. She adjusted to the fact sooner and better than her caretakers who worried for her experiments and attempts to find her feminity by flirting with boys. She isn't a hopeless flip-skirt though and has never went further than kisses and caresses. After an incident when she got caught neckin' with an older boy of the orphanage, the good ladies decided to find them both jobs to keep them busy. An innkeeper of a reputable place frequented by Tower Guards and a friend of the mistress of the orphanage offered her a job as a barmaid. Sahra has enjoyed her work so far since she gets to be around good-spirited people and engage in a witty discussion amidst waitressing. She had no intentions of staying a bar maid for the rest of her life and the day she turned 15, Sahra went to the White Tower to be tested. To her big disappointment she was found unable to learn to channel. She did have a backup plan in mind however. If she could not become an Aes Sedai and do heroic deeds as a channeler, then she would become their protector and one of the best wielders of a blade in the world. She was shocked as she was turned down again, only now by the Commander of the Tower Guard, but luckily this time it was only because she was too young to join. Determined to be back when she turned 16 and was the right minimum age, Sahra returned to the inn. Over the next year she kept working and sucked all the stories the TGs could tell her and tried to get to know as many of them as possible. Her resolve to become their comrade grew even when she came to realize that it takes sweat and hard work to become truly good with the blade and that being a Guard wasn't just exciting and fun. The year has passed now and Sahra finds herself before the Commander of the Tower Guard again seeking for acceptance . Category:WS 8 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios